70 Wishes, 70 Missed Moments
by Artemis-and-Iris
Summary: Third prompt- Rain. Was that it? Was the answer truly that simple yet extraordinary at the same time? It was a nice thought, but it had to be wondered as to whether or not something so... fairytale-esque could possibly exist.
1. Warmth

**(Iris: This is the first of our Drabbles/oneshots collections using a prompt list we found online. Basically, this is to try and get around the Writer's Block which has been plauging us recently and also to satisify Artemis's old and my new passion for Kingdom Hearts. The prompts will be of multiple pairings, lengths and themes. For the prompt list and to check prgress, visit Iris' journal on DA under MaelstormsButterfly. ^^**

**Now that the offical stuff is out of the way, yes, I know we shouldn't be starting a new story leaving Iridescent where it's at, but, truth be told, we run out of motivation/drive/inspiration for the prompts. Hopefully starting this will help bring back some of the enuthasium we had for Iridescent and get our backsides in gear. School has been sucking up our time like nothing normal, as well as my new-found obbession with cosplay and making youtube videos. ^-^. Don't panic. Iridescent hasn't been abandoned, it's just been on hold (as if you guys hadn't already guessed that. :D) Anyways, on with the story!)**

Title: Spring

Prompt: Warmth

Pairing: 4/11, MarVex

Rating: T

Warnings: Hints of shonen-ai

Spring was Marluxia's favourite season. If asked why and if he was in a good enough mood to think the question dignified a response he would say that he obviously loved it due to all the flowers that bloomed during that season. He would probably call you an idiot for not knowing that afterwards.

The true idiots where the ones who didn't realise he was lying.

Surely, if you were going a pick a season based on flowers you would pick summer when their perfumes blended together in the air and gave the entire three months a simple, but beautiful and spellbinding scent.

Marluxia lied, but that was no surprise. The pinkette lied to everyone, including himself. So why did he like Spring? Was it the eccentric of the season? The robust, yet hidden energy? The quite calm which blanketed the earth as the world slowly woke up?

No.

Marluxia enjoyed how cold the season was. Winter was too painful for him to be out in. In winter he couldn't see or even here the plants he was bonded to. The subzero temperatures sapped the energy and life straight of them and him, but Spring was different. Spring brought rain instead of ice. It brought a cool and refreshing breeze along with it which never failed to leave him feeling energised and determined to face what his non-existent life threw at him next.

Another reason him loved Spring was because it was the first season he had saw Vexen outside in. The scientist rarely came out of the dungeon lab, yet somehow Marluxia hadn't been surprised to find the Chilly Academic walking through the gardens mid-April. That had been the same day Marluxia had first saw the blonde smile. Not smirk, or grimace, or even grin as he times did when a new idea crossed his cranium, but genuinely smile softly in happiness.

A rare smile, a rare sight and a rare day free of missions. The probabilities that the day had come around through sheer chance where slimming down with every new factor considered.

The image was imprinted in the Assassin's mind and burned into his retina's. He couldn't say he'd rather have it any other way.

The blonde had been standing on the frost touched grass, the chilly weather gave each blade a crown of silver which glistened in the early morning sunlight. A gentle smile softened the scientist's normally harsh features and razor cheekbones, taking off the premature years a lifetime of scientific study had placed on the man. The ever-present scowl on his face had been displaced with contentment. For once, Vexen looked happy to be alive, a rare feeling for a Nobody. True, they didn't technically exist, but wasn't that the biggest crime they had committed. The greatest sin any member of the Organisation had committed was that they forgot how lucky they where to simply be alive. Their forbidden existence allowed them to feel, to experience just a little longer, so shouldn't they be celebrating it rather than lamenting it? Out here, Marluxia had thought, A Nobody could be as free as they wanted. They could start over again, as the entire world did in this season. They could allow Nature herself teach them how to reform and grow. She could teach them how to bloom into bright blossoms themselves.

Vexen would be a snowdrop. He was fragile, but he could withstand the worst of conditions. He was pale and thin, but there was a certain unconventional beauty about the flower which mirrored Vexen's own. Especially now that the man had those piercing green eyes open.

The Academic was _interesting_. He wasn't eccentric like Marluxia himself. He wasn't quietly insane like Saix, but there was a draw present. There was an invitation to see the world the way the scientist did present in the emerald eyes which gazed at the pinkette and it was one Marluxia accepted whole-heartedly. Before Vexen could pull himself out of whatever daze Nature's arms had enraptured him in the pinkette took off his boots as well and stood barefoot on the grass, embracing the warmth of the sun above him trying to heat the earth and the chilling mist wrapping around his ankles.

That was another reason Marluxia liked Spring. Warmth and cold normally clashed, but in that season they didn't have to. In those precious three months they could co-exist harmoniously without conflict and created something no other season could. It created a prefect mix of warmth and cold, summer and winter. Spring could create a ethereal mix of ice and flowers.

Green eyes studied the pinkette from the grass as he unfastened his boots. For a moment the scientist's normally stoic features returned as he began analysing the smallest details of the situation. What did the neophyte think he was doing?

The a miracle occured. Vexen had the first sane thought he had in an age. Perhaps it was the ice speaking, after all, Marluxia wasn't the only Nobody who spoke to his element. It was possible that the frozen beads of ice below his feet where communicating with the scientist carrying a simple message.

'_To hell with it_'

He closed his eyes and let the smile return, allowing himself to be caught in the unique mix of weather, the unique circumstances and the sheer right-ness of the day.

There lay the real reason Spring-time remained as Marluxia's favourite. It wasn't the warmth or the renewal, not the energy or anything spiritual or poetic. The true reason was simplier and much plainer.

It was Vexen's favourite too.

**(Iris: Bit of a late V-Day gift for my Vexen. Happy Valentines Day! *huggles*)**


	2. Shadows

The light called him.

The shadows beckoned and tempted him, trying to draw him into their midst.

The light had confidence in him. It believed in his fortitude.

The shadows drew on his weaknesses and insecurities.

The light depended on his strength.

The shadows promised to make him stronger.

The light would cherish and treasure him.

The shadows would throw him aside the second his purpose was fulfilled without a second thought

The light would let him be secure.

The shadows would allow him to keep others secure.

The light trusted him.

The shadows didn't trust anyone, and no-one trusted it.

The closer he got to the light, the greater the shadows temptations became.

But, when the light looked at him through those cerulean eyes, he found it hard to deny it anything. Thos eyes could ask for his heart and he'd give it willingly. The light could take something from him he'd fought to defend from the darkness for so long. It could have with mere smile what the shadows had struggled to claim for two years.

His light, his hikari, his destiny, his sky. Riku could happily spend his life at the Keybearer's side, but there was a problem. If the gods had meant for someone to keep Sora safe, that person was not Riku. There was a shining future presented before Riku, but it would mean doing the unthinkable.

Being near Sora would mean making his light impure.

Riku couldn't risk tainting his light with the shadows that surrounded him. The very thought alone disgusted him. The closer he got to Sora the more aware he was of the traces of darkness clinging to his own body. He couldn't allow something so pure and precious to become stained over his own selfish desires. Sora meant too much to too many people for him to allow that to happen. If he could help save the worlds, and Sora, through self-restraint so be it.

He'd stay to the shadows between Darkness and Light. He'd could keep watch over Sora from the Darkness, while watching Ansem from the Light. To keep Sora safe, Riku would go on, alone, on the path he'd chosen. The way to the Dawn.

Because, at the end of that path to daybreak there is lights' all encompassing embrace...


	3. Rain

**Title: Rain**

**Pairing: Slight Zemyx if you squint.**

**Rating: K+ to be safe**

**Iris: Well folks, here's the third installment of 70 Wishes, 70 Missed Moments. As always I don't and probably never will own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form. All I own is the sentence structure and the basic concept (and let's face it, that isn't worth much). Regardless, I hope you enjoy it.**

It's strange for me to be left without words. Words are typically the one thing I have in plentiful supply. There are people in the world who have trained numbers to jump through hoops for them, they can manipulate equations to reveal different values. Some geniuses out there can even use mathematics to go where humans can't. They use numbers and equations to explore the blazing stars and the depths of frozen space.

I'm not like those people. I bend words. Words are soft and malleable, so they are easily twisted, but it takes someone who knows what they're doing to make them take a completely new shape or twist them in such a way that it is unnoticeable to the untrained eye. Words are my area. Numbers are too rigid and unyielding. I prefer the flexibility of language. I adore it's quirks and oddities. I especially love finding the words which embody these linguistic traits. Words such as iota, enigma, incontrovertible and iridescent.

However, now...

Now my mind is silent. Normally it races with analogues, images and new phrases, but now it's quiet. Eerily so. I can only imagine this must be what a cured schizophrenic feels like. Truth be told, it feels cold. Lonely.

The rain outside the castle is certainly not helping matters. The castle is isolated to begin with. The torrential rain outside prevents seeing anything from the windows, creating a perfectly isolated environment. A bubble of sorts. One has to wonder how Demyx can like this weather so much. It feels cold and lonely. Not that I can feel that. Once upon a time perhaps, but now...

Speaking of IX, I wonder where he is. He's supposed to collect this disc from me now. Well, not exactly. He didn't specific a time in particular where he would come and pick it up, but now would be best. My bet is that he's on the balcony of his room with that ridiculously large instrument strumming it whilst getting completely soaked, much like the child he is. There would be a larger smile on his face than his ever-present one.

Curiosity prevailing as well as the want to be proved right, I opened the window of my own room, by just a small amount. Lo and behold, the chords the mullet headed idiot was playing drifted into my room along with the crisp scent rain leaves behind it. The minor key he played in with the occasional discord seemed oddly fitting. Melancholy, yet unsettling.

I don't quite remember how long I spent at the window listening to him play. No doubt it was longer than I had originally thought, but when the final chord faded away as the rain stopped the thoughts which normally swam in my brain came back. They revolved around one subject now. Why did IX, Demyx, enjoy the rain as much as he did?

Of course, with his element being water it was to be expected. True; the falling raindrops spoke of his element, but they did not match him himself. Their peace contrasted with Demyx's own energy. The sense of sadness in their descent could be held in complete juxtaposition to the boy's ever-present smile. The cold and calm didn't match up with Demyx's warmth. I must be missing something. Everyone knew that the only thing Demyx loved more than water was music.

A few stray raindrops hit the window-pane. The sounds of their collision were slightly different depending on where they landed. Lower on in middle, higher towards the edge and higher again on the window-pane. Like different notes.

Was that it? Was the answer truly that simple yet extraordinary at the same time? It was a nice thought, but it had to be wondered as to whether or not something so... fairytale-esque could possibly exist. Could something non-sentient really hold that ability?

Yet, perhaps it wasn't whether or not the rain held that ability but more about whether the person believed that it could. One glance at Demyx's face told me that the Nocturne could and most likely did believe it. That would be why he enjoyed it and sacrificed comfort every time there was a downpour around the Castle, Demyx had found music in the rain.

A beautiful idea, fitting of the melody which had now dispersed and disappeared, much like they would one day. Demyx's own music was more haunting than anything on the CD he'd enthusiastically forced onto me earlier. Perhaps, when the mullet-haired teen decided to reclaim the metal disc I will ask if I can join him the next time it rains. I can't see him refusing, but Schemers always have a second plan. Failing that, I can always just leave my window open and listen as the Nobody deciphers the rain's melody and plays in harmony with the raindrops.

Either way, I can listen as Demyx made music with the water he loved so much. I will listen harder to the pictures he paints by weaving harmony through the gentle murmur of notes in the sky's falling tears.

Secretly, I will study him, whether he wants to or not. I will not be harsh in my study. I will prove to myself that I can be as gentle as Demyx is. I wish him no ill. He fascinates me and my curiosity has been well and truly peaked. Even always said that new information can come from the most unlikely of sources...

Who knows what you can find out from an idiot after all?

**Iris: Love it? Hate it? Wanna drag me across burning hot coals for writing it? **

**I'm afraid I really don't like the way this piece came out, but do tell me what you think. Requests for pairings are open, as per usual. Happy Reading folks! **


End file.
